


Всё смешалось в Малфой-мэноре

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Можно ли позволить себе быть с любимыми? И если да, то кто за это будет платить?..





	

Снейп разливает по бокалам кроваво-красное вино, два бокала протягивает гостьям. Нарцисса бормочет какие-то слова благодарности, Белла продолжает молча разглядывать его с явной враждебностью на лице. Впрочем, Снейпа это скорее забавляет.  
— За Темного Лорда! — он поднимает свой бокал и осушает одним глотком.  
  
Сестры следуют его примеру. Когда бокалы наполнены вновь, Нарцисса не выдерживает.  
  
— Северус, прости, что я так ворвалась к тебе, но мне было необходимо тебя видеть. Я думаю, что никто, кроме тебя, не может мне помочь…  
  
— Снова, — перебивает её Снейп. — Ты снова ворвалась ко мне, Нарцисса, и снова с просьбой. Это становится неприятной традицией, ты не находишь?..  
  
Белла с подозрением переводит взгляд с Снейпа на сестру.  
— О чем он говорит, Цисси? — наконец спрашивает она резким, неприятным голосом, презрительным взглядом окидывая хозяина дома.  
  
— Да, — голос Нарциссы дрожит, видно, что она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не отвести взгляд, но всё-таки смотрит, не отрываясь, смотрит прямо в глаза Снейпу. — Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Снова.  
  
— О чем вы? — визгливо вопрошает Белла, теряя терпение.  
  
— Оставь нас на пару минут, Белла, — не отводя взгляда от бледного лица Нарциссы, говорит Снейп.  
  
Белла пренебрежительно фыркает, всем своим видом показывая, что думает о просьбах таких, как Снейп.  
  
— Белла, выйди, — голос Нарциссы дрожит, её взгляд по-прежнему прикован к лицу Снейпа, словно она тщетно надеется разглядеть на нем ответ.  
  
И Белла неожиданно слушается сестру, хотя выходя бормочет ругательства. За дверью раздается визг — видимо, Петтигрю не смог преодолеть свое желание подслушать и на свою беду вернулся.  
  
Как только шум за дверью стихает, Нарцисса тонко всхлипывает и падает на колени.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — бормочет она, заламывая руки. — Пожалуйста, Северус. У меня больше никого не осталось. Я уже потеряла его отца, я не могу потерять еще и его!  
  
Снейп молчит, хотя его лицо на мгновение смягчается, но тут же снова становится отстраненным.  
  
— Ты просишь слишком много, Цисса, — произносит он еле слышно. — Это было слишком для меня тогда, слишком и сейчас.  
  
  
 _— Северус, я думаю, никто кроме тебя не может мне помочь, — произнесла Нарцисса, сильнее кутаясь в мантию.  
  
Снейп молча рассматривал её, прячущую глаза, словно пришедшую на постыдное свидание. Но нет, он не обманывался в отношении этой женщины, она никогда бы не стала размениваться на кого-то вроде него.  
  
— Мне нужен хороший окклюмент, способный держать язык за зубами, — выдохнула Нарцисса, с благодарностью принимая бокал вина.  
  
Снейп продолжал молчать, медленно отпивая вино и разглядывая свою гостью. Нарцисса, еще бледная после недавних родов, выглядела измученной и несчастной.  
  
— А что я буду с этого иметь? — Снейпу не хотелось это произносить, но он не знал другого способа понять, что от него требуется. Чем больше награда, тем серьезнее дело.  
  
— Всё, что угодно, — торопливо ответила Нарцисса и машинально пригладила волосы, словно даже в том случае, если Снейп захочет получить её…  
  
Снейпа стало дурно от одной этой мысли, к торговле телом — за деньги или услуги — он всегда относился с брезгливостью.  
  
— Я оставлю за собой право решать, что это будет, — наконец ответил он, не в силах справиться с любопытством. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Сотри часть воспоминаний моего мужа, — решительно, словно ныряя в холодную воду, произнесла Нарцисса. — Замени их другими, спрячь — да что угодно, Северус. Их никто не должен увидеть, и сам Люциус должен забыть о них.  
  
Снейп поднял бровь.  
  
Месть или спасение? Что такого может быть в голове Люциуса? Окончание того проклятого Пророчества про Поттеров и Лорда, планы по захвату власти…  
  
— Это о его любовнице… — Нарцисса запнулась. — О его возлюбленной и её сыне. Точнее, их сыне. Он недавно родился.  
  
Снейп не зря гордился своим аналитическим складом ума. Мозаика сложилась быстро.  
  
— Недавно родился, — осторожно, словно пробуя на ощупь зыбкую почву, спросил он. — Подходит под пророчество?  
  
— Еще как, — Нарцисса всхлипнула и прикрыла рот рукой. — Это Гарри Поттер.  
  
Снейпу казалось, что он куда-то падает. Нарцисса продолжала говорить, а он словно был где-то рядом, но не слышал ни слова. Он только пытался понять, как так вышло, что их дружба, их возможная любовь с Лили разрушилась из-за того, что он выбрал неверную сторону, но Люциусу это не помешало не только сделать её своей — Лили родила его ребенка!  
  
До этого Снейп был уверен, что нет хуже мысли, чем мысль о том, что Лили беременна от Джеймса. Он ошибался.  
  
— Он сходит с ума, — Нарцисса всхлипнула снова, отчего Снейп опять вернулся к их незаконченному разговору. — Еще немного — и он выдаст чем-нибудь себя Лорду. Помоги, умоляю. А если Лорд убьет его сына…  
  
— Я понял, — Снейп остановил собирающуюся разрыдаться женщину. — Но прежде чем я соглашусь, ты должна мне рассказать, как так получилось.  
  
Нарцисса неуверенно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Мне кажется, я слышала, что тебе тоже нравилась Эванс, — начала она, но Снейп взмахнул рукой, заставляя её замолчать.  
  
— Ты знала это, но обратилась именно ко мне, — заметил он и налил еще вина. — Рассказывай.  
  
Нарцисса вздохнула, но всё-таки заговорила.  
  
— Вы еще учились в Хогвартсе, а мы уже были женаты, — она нервно перебирала пальцами бахрому на пледе, которым Снейп прикрывал потертое кресло. — Она ему очень нравилась, и как-то он нашел способ подойти к ней в Хогсмиде. Ты же знаешь, Люциус интересный собеседник, умеет рассмешить…  
  
— Знаю, — прервал её Снейп.  
  
— Первое время они просто болтали, как мне Люциус говорил, — Нарцисса уткнулась в свой бокал, наконец оставив в покое покрывало. — А потом она пожаловалась, что Джеймс бегал за ней по пятам, клялся в вечной любви, а на деле просто его родители попросили найти хорошую магглорожденную девушку, чтобы можно было продемонстрировать всем свои политические взгляды и усилить кровь. Люциус не мог этим не воспользоваться и рассказал, что такие браки — норма для магического мира, и лучше надежный друг, чем ревнивый влюбленный дурак.  
  
— Пожалуй, — пробормотал Снейп.  
  
Он сидел, вытянувшись, как палка, и словно боялся пошевелиться. Нарцисса с тревогой посмотрела на него, но продолжила:  
  
— Они стали встречаться уже после её свадьбы, — Нарцисса задумчиво прикусила губу. — Я не знаю, как это решила Лили для себя, что известно Джеймсу, меня мало волновали эти подробности, если честно. Мой муж был весел и счастлив, и мне не было нужды лезть в это. Они встречались в маггловских отелях, Люциус всегда мне рассказывал про смешные душевые кабинки, полотенца и эти странные… как их там… телевизоры.  
  
— К драклам телевизоры, Цисса, — остановил её Снейп. — Я интересуюсь другими подробностями.  
  
— Я не знаю подробностей, которые тебе интересны, Северус, — Нарцисса взглянула на него умоляюще. — Я не знаю, почему им было хорошо вместе, хотя они такие разные, хотя для всех её знакомых мой Люци всегда был и будет хладнокровным подлецом, а у наших знакомых для неё не найдется слов, кроме как «грязнокровка».  
  
Северус дернулся, словно от удара, но Нарцисса не заметила этого.  
  
— Им просто было хорошо вместе, разве это преступление — хотеть быть с тем, с кем тебе хорошо? — она не заметила, как повысила голос.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты сейчас не о Люциусе, — заметил Снейп. Он уже пришел в себя и снова выглядел безучастным.  
  
— Не только о нем, — Нарцисса сникла. Она отставила бокал и уставилась полными невыплаканных слез глазами на Снейпа. — Мне больше не к кому пойти, Северус. Помоги._  
  
  
— Я знаю, ты ненавидел его отца, — Нарцисса беззвучно рыдает, глотая катящиеся по щекам слезы. — Он причинил тебе много боли, но я… я любила его, Северус. Помоги мне, заклинаю тебя, помоги!  
  
  
 _Нарцисса не верила, что у Люциуса всё получится, но её муж совершенно бессовестным образом был удачлив не только в делах, но и в любви.  
  
Злиться на него не получалось. Когда он с шальной счастливой улыбкой возвращался из Лондона, раздражения Нарциссы едва хватало на то, чтобы брезгливо наморщить нос — она терпеть не могла цветочные духи Лили.  
  
Но мокрый после душа, пахнущий мылом и всё еще такой же счастливый муж ей нравился куда больше, чем угрюмый. Его хотелось стискивать в объятиях, как будто тогда несколько крох этого бесстыдного счастья достанется и ей.  
  
Люциус и сам все понимал и, как оказалось, куда лучше неё.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не развеяться, милая? — спросил он её, одеваясь на свидание. Нарцисса любила наблюдать за его прихорашиванием перед зеркалом и беззлобно поддразнивать, сидя в кресле у зеркала. — Твой кузен мог бы навестить тебя тут, как считаешь?  
  
Нарцисса обиженно надула губы.  
  
— Не смешно, — буркнула она. — Он ни за что не войдет в дом Упивающегося Смертью, а о твоей принадлежности к ним только газеты пока не писали. Да и если бы пришел… Мне что, соблазнять его, как продажной девке?  
  
— Глупышка моя, — Люциус наклонился и чмокнул её в нос. — Напротив, если Блэк узнает, что ты часто скучаешь одна… он сам прибежит тебя соблазнять. Не обижайся, но, судя по рассказам Снейпа, эта гриффиндорская четверка любит недобрые шутки. Если он решит, что сможет наставить мне рога, то уже через несколько минут будет у твоих ног. А ты уж не сдавайся сразу, позволь ему узнать себя получше, и он влюбится, как щенок, потому что ты такая милая, моя дорогая Цисса.  
  
— Думаешь? — неуверенно произнесла Нарцисса, краснея, как пятнадцатилетняя девчонка.  
  
— Уверен, — Люциус ловко повязал шейный платок. — Я намекну Лили заговорить при Блэке об этом, так что следующее свидание у нас будет двойным. Хоть и в разных местах.  
  
Нарцисса не верила, что у Люциуса всё получится, но её муж совершенно бессовестным образом оказался удачлив не только в делах, в любви, но и в сводничестве.  
  
А вот у неё потянуть время и вдоволь повертеть Сириусом не вышло. Стоило ему войти, наглому, веселому, как она почувствовала слабость в коленях.  
  
— Я думал, ты тоже откажешь мне от дома, сестричка, — говорил Сириус, расположившись на ковре у её ног — всё, как говорил Люциус.  
  
— С чего бы мне отказывать от дома любимому брату? Оттого, что ты гриффиндорец? — уточнила Нарцисса, внутренне досадуя от их обращений — нескоро можно перейти к соблазнению той, кого называешь «сестричкой»!  
  
Тем сильнее было её удивление, когда она обнаружила руку Сириуса на своей коленке еще до того, как расторопные домовики подали чай.  
  
С Люциусом они сближались медленно, смущенно поглядывая друг на друга. Оба понимали, что будет дальше, и оба отчаянно желали отсрочить этот момент. С Сириусом Нарцисса не успела понять, как оказалась на полу в совершенно немыслимой для леди позе — на коленях и локтях. К прочим бедам лбом она упиралась в столик, на котором от каждого её движения позвякивали сливочник и сахарница.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — пробормотала она, чувствуя легкую щекотку от прикосновения к обнаженным ягодицам волос Сириуса. Мерлин, она даже не заметила, как осталась без трусиков!  
  
— Не люблю терять время, — пробормотал за её спиной Сириус, с урчанием, больше подходящим собаке, чем человеку, вонзаясь влажным, требовательным языком в её промежность.  
  
От неожиданности Нарцисса взвизгнула, но почему-то вместо того, чтобы одернуть юбки и подняться, она шире раздвинула колени и прогнулась в пояснице.  
  
Чай безнадежно остыл еще до того, как Сириус нехотя оторвался от вылизывания и поглаживания её тела. К этому моменту Нарцисса уже охрипла от стонов и не могла разобрать, влажно у неё между ног от ласк Сириуса или от возбуждения, непривычные к таким прикосновениям соски горели огнем, когда Сириус оставил их в покое, перенося руки на бедра и прижимаясь к Нарциссе сзади так, чтобы она почувствовала между ягодиц его возбужденный член.  
  
Нарцисса знала, что секс — это то, что происходит между женатыми людьми. Она не была наивной дурочкой и знала также, что секс можно купить. Или получить, как получал Люциус, встречаясь со своей Лили. Но о чем Нарцисса никогда не подозревала, так это о том, что о сексе можно просить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — она уронила голову на сложенные руки. На нежных коленях и локтях, судя по ощущениям, уже появились свежие ожоги от ковра, но ей не было до них никакого дела. — Пожалуйста, я хочу…  
  
— Конечно хочешь, милая, — пробормотал за её спиной Сириус, и она почувствовала, как в неё медленно, осторожно входит его член. Слишком медленно и осторожно.  
  
Нарцисса всхлипнула — то ли от переизбытка ощущений, то ли от собственного бесстыдства — и толкнулась на Сириуса, насаживаясь на член до основания.  
  
— Какая горячая, — пробормотал Сириус, а потом выдержка изменила и ему, и разбитый сливочник вполне стоил этого, тем более Репаро позволило восстановить его за доли секунды.  
  
А потом они молча пили совершенно безвкусный чай, и Сириус, не прощаясь, исчез также быстро, как и появился.  
  
Вечером Люциус мстительно морщил нос и требовал принять ванну, а потом они спали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Нарциссе больше не требовалось прижимать его что было силы, ведь и в ней самой было столько пережитых чувств, что она боялась их расплескать.  
  
Она подумала, что больше не увидит Сириуса, и решила утешиться хоть тем, что теперь знает, отчего улыбка у вернувшегося со свиданий Люциуса такая пьяная, а глаза сумасшедше блестят.  
  
Но Сириус появился уже на следующей день, когда Люциус был дома.  
  
— Ты что? — Нарцисса не знала, плакать ей или смеяться, обнаружив, что кузен просто залез по трубе в её окно. — Люци сегодня дома.  
  
— Плевать, — Сириус блеснул зубами в улыбке. — Хочу тебя. Сейчас.  
  
И просто от этого «хочу тебя» Нарцисса едва смогла удержать стон.  
  
Много позже, когда их встречи стали привычными, и они перестали сразу же бросаться к любой горизонтальной поверхности, будь то кровать, ковер или стол, Нарцисса набралась храбрости спросить ответ на давно мучивший её вопрос:  
  
— Почему ты вернулся? Ты же уже добился своего, и Люциус…  
  
— Причем тут Люциус? — удивился Сириус, нависая над ней и вглядываясь в её лицо. — Мне никакого дела нет до этого напыщенного павлина, Цисси. Просто ты очень вкусная.  
  
И больше Нарциссе уточнить ничего не удалось, потому что у Сириуса редко слова расходились с делом, когда это касалось секса.  
  
Нарцисса и не подозревала, что та возня, когда они барахтались с Люциусом под одеялом, порой просто ограничиваясь теплыми объятиями, ничего общего не имеет с настоящим сексом. Бесстыдным, поглощающим, не позволяющим спрятать ни капли эмоций, ни одного вздоха или вскрика.  
  
Нарцисса никогда не говорила о любви, Сириус говорил о чем угодно, только не о ней, но почему-то этого хватало. _  
  
  
Когда Белла возвращается в комнату, лишь слегка покрасневшие веки Нарциссы указывают на то, что она плакала. Беллатрикс не верит своим ушам, когда понимает, что Снейп согласился на Непреложный Обет.  
  
Нарцисса спокойна, лишь пальцы её дрожат, когда она подает руку Северусу.  
  
  
 _Свадьба по расчету.  
  
Как надеялась Нарцисса Блэк избежать этого, в конце концов, у неё же есть целых две сестры! Но матери и отцу дело не было до её мыслей по этому поводу. Мистер Абрахас Малфой попросил светленькую девочку, и её, словно племенную кобылку, просватали за наследника Малфоя.  
  
Нарцисса видела Люциуса в школе. Надменный, важный староста, он не общался с младшекурсниками дольше, чем того требовал распорядок.  
  
Нарцисса сама тоже никогда им не интересовалась, её привлекали совсем другие мужчины. Точнее, другой. Не совсем мужчина, еще совсем юный… Она вздохнула, бережно расчесывая волосы. Теперь можно даже не мечтать. Серо-голубые, похожие на лед, а вовсе не ярко-синие, глаза, бледная кожа, светлые волосы вместо дикой необузданной яркости черноволосой запретной любви.  
  
Идти в супружескую спальню не хотелось. Если бы можно было всю ночь просидеть в белоснежной свадебной сорочке и расчесывать волосы… Но выбирать ей не приходилось. Она вышла замуж и не могла теперь выбирать.  
  
Молодой муж уже ждал её в спальне, он сидел на краю постели и выглядел задумчивым и смущенным.  
  
«Надеюсь, для него это не впервые», — встревоженно подумала Нарцисса.  
  
Она подошла ближе и развязала ленточки у шеи.  
  
— Подожди, — Нарциссе даже казалось, что её мужа подменили по пути к брачному ложу. Где все эти небрежные кивки, холодные взгляды? Где её уверенный в себе, суровый супруг? — Давай сначала поговорим, — неловко похлопал по краю постели Люциус и замолчал.  
  
Когда Нарциссе начало казаться, что он ждет первых слов от неё, он наконец продолжил.  
  
— Я тебя почти не знаю, — с отчаянием произнес Люциус. — Что ты любишь, что не любишь. Что тебе нравится или кто. Почему ты выбрала меня?  
  
Нарцисса вскинула голову и недоверчиво посмотрела на мужа.  
  
— Я тебя не выбирала, — тихо произнесла она. — Твой отец так решил.  
  
— А, ну да, — Люциус пожал плечами. — Точно, мой отец. Всё и всегда.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Ноги Нарциссы замерзли, и она забралась под одеяло, оттуда продолжая наблюдать за сидящим к ней вполоборота Люциусом.  
  
— Я не знаю, как тебе сказать это, Цис, — Люциус вздохнул. — Но и врать не хочу. Я не смогу тебя полюбить, потому что люблю другую. И хоть у меня нет ни единого шанса, я всё равно не перестану её любить.  
  
Нарцисса попыталась отыскать в себе хоть кроху обиды — не это невеста хочет услышать в брачную ночь даже от почти незнакомого ей жениха. Но обиды не было.  
  
— Я тоже люблю другого человека, — зажмурившись от своей храбрости и порочности, прошептала она. — И мне куда хуже, Люциус. Я ни при каких условиях не смогла бы быть с ним.  
  
— Она — гриффиндорка, — ответил Малфой, словно это объясняло всё.  
  
— Он тоже, — парировала Нарцисса.  
  
— Она… — Люциус медлил, его пальцы сжимали край одеяла с такой силой, что белели кончики пальцев. — Она магглорожденная.  
  
Нарцисса молчала дольше.  
  
— Он мой брат, — наконец произнесла она.  
  
Люциус задумался, соображая.  
  
— Блэк с Гриффиндора? — повторил он. — Сириус Блэк.  
  
— Да, — прошептала Нарцисса, сжимаясь в комочек под одеялом.  
  
Не так она представляла свою первую брачную ночь. Наверное, Люциус просто выгонит её из постели и из своей жизни, потому что говорить такое супругу нельзя — это известно даже последней дурочке с Хаффлпаффа.  
  
Неожиданно ладони Люциуса накрыли её вздрагивающие плечи.  
  
— Я ужасно замерз, — смущенно произнес Люциус. — Можно мне под одеяло?  
  
Они прижимались друг к другу, грея замерзшие пятки под одеялом, чувствуя себя скорее детьми, чем молодоженами.  
  
— Что делать будем? — почти касаясь губами подбородка Нарциссы, спросил Люциус. Нарцисса с торжества почти не запомнила вкус этих жестких, властных губ, которые теперь были так близко, что можно было попытаться снова.  
  
— Спасибо, что со мной ты не важничаешь, как с другими, — вместо ответа прошептала Нарцисса. — Я думала, мы всегда будем такими, даже в спальне.  
  
— Не хочу в спальне, — тоже шепотом ответил Люциус. — Цисса, пусть мы почти незнакомы, но теперь мы семья. Мы должны быть заодно.  
  
— Да, — Нарцисса почувствовала, как при этих словах сильнее забилось сердце. — Мы заодно, мы партнеры. Не лгать, не предавать, не подводить.  
  
— Договорились, — Люциус, казалось, расслабился. — А что будем делать с первой брачной ночью?  
  
— Мы должны, — Нарцисса глубоко вздохнула. — Мы партнеры, я должна родить наследника, Люциус. Но ты можешь закрыть глаза и представить ту, которую любишь. Эту магглорожденную девушку…  
  
— Лили, — Люциус глубоко вздохнул. — Её зовут Лили Эванс. Нет, Нарцисса, я никогда не оскорблю так свою супругу. С тобой я буду думать о тебе.  
  
Тепло, никак не связанное с жаром страсти, который охватывал при мыслях о Сириусе, разлилось в груди Нарциссы. Она прижалась к мужу, которого не хотелось целовать или ласкать, но который куда быстрее занял важное место в её жизни. Место друга, которого у неё никогда не было.  
  
— Наверное, надо попробовать начать, пока не наступило утро, — смущенно пробормотал Люциус.  
  
Он неловко погладил свою молодую жену сквозь сорочку по спине и поцеловал в щеку.  
  
Нарцисса нервно хихикнула. Нет, не так она представляла свою первую брачную ночь.  
  
Она выпуталась из одеяла и задрала рубашку, обнажая стройные ноги, мягкий живот, маленькие груди.  
  
— Ты красивая, — Люциус осторожно погладил её от груди, спускаясь по животу к треугольнику волос, где его пальцы и остались, осторожно пробираясь между аккуратных завитков.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно это говорить, — Нарцисса ждала смущения, но смущения не было, как ранее не было обиды. Пожалуй, это была самая странная ночь в её жизни.  
  
— Ты правда красивая, — Люциус ненадолго отвел пальцы, но лишь для того, чтобы смочить их слюной и вернуть на место, проникая чуть глубже, лаская и дразня. — Мне даже немного жаль, что я люблю не тебя.  
  
— Мне тоже, — прошептала в ответ Нарцисса. — Жаль, что я люблю не тебя.  
  
Она, собиравшаяся всю брачную ночь пролежать с зажмуренными глазами и терпеть, теперь выгибалась навстречу рукам мужа, пытаясь получить удовольствие. Она не отводила глаза, когда Люциус раздевался, прежде чем лечь на неё. Искушение было велико — закрыть глаза и представить… Но она была согласна — нельзя оскорблять так супруга лишь из-за того, что их поженили без согласия. И она без стеснения разглядывала его, даже когда Люциус начал водить рукой по едва поднявшемуся члену, чтобы довести его до боевой готовности.  
  
Она почти неслышно зашипела сквозь зубы, когда он с помощью руки пытался протиснуть член между её ног, и облегченно замерла, когда ему это удалось.  
  
— На самом деле я не такой ужасный любовник, — пробормотал Люциус ей на ухо, привставая на локтях и пытаясь двигаться как можно осторожнее. — Просто наши разговоры… они отвлекли.  
  
— Не болтай, чем быстрее закончим, тем быстрее спать, — ответила Нарцисса и хихикнула, когда Люциус щекотно засмеялся ей в шею.  
  
Потом они долго рассматривали крошечное кровавое пятнышко на постели. Нарцисса была уверена, что этого будет недостаточно, и кровожадно предлагала порезать палец или еще что-нибудь, а Люциус считал, что лужа крови точно будет не к месту.  
  
Тогда они еще планировали время от времени заниматься пусть неловким и не особо приятным сексом до зачатия наследника, но вскоре всё изменилось. _  
  
  
Когда дверь за сестрами закрывается, Снейп некоторое время стоит на месте и лишь потом делает шаг к креслу, в которое падает, словно все силы разом оставили его.  
  
  
 _Тогда, много лет назад, осторожно уложив Люциуса на постель, они с Нарциссой обессилено привалились к спинке кровати и сидели, неспособные не то что подняться, но даже шевельнуть рукой.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептала Нарцисса, когда губы снова стали её слушаться.  
  
— За что? — тон Северуса был безразличным, он смотрел в одну точку перед собой и казался убитым. — За то, что дурак? За то, что так слаб и жалок, что испортил всё, что только мог? За то, что…  
  
— Нет, — Нарцисса остановила его, накрыв рот холодной ладонью, и пододвинулась ближе, заглядывая в глаза. — За то, что помог. За то, что не убил. Ты сильный, Северус. Самый сильный, кого я знаю, поэтому я решила попросить тебя.  
  
Она так и осталась сидеть в неудобной позе, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в глазах безучастного Снейпа, который заново переживал каждое воспоминание, увиденное и стертое в разуме Люциуса.  
  
Лили, такая красивая, нежная. Такая чувственная, с пылающими щеками…  
  
— Поттер знает, что ребенок не его? — спросил Снейп так внезапно, что Нарцисса вздрогнула.  
  
— Не знаю, — Нарцисса откинулась на спинку кровати. — Мы не обсуждали это с Люциусом. Всё обсуждали, а это — нет. Только не вздумай мстить, рассказывая это Джеймсу, — предупредила она. — Если это тайна, то под удар попадет Лили и её ребенок.  
  
— Лили и его ребенок, — Снейп мотнул головой в сторону кровати, где спал Люциус. — Ты это хочешь сказать.  
  
— Ты же любишь её, — Нарцисса осторожно коснулась щеки Снейпа, убирая прядь. — Ты не захочешь сделать её несчастной, я знаю.  
  
— Никто не думает о том, чтобы не сделать несчастным меня, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом ответил Снейп. — Ты выбрала такую жизнь, Цисса, но я, я не выбирал знать всё это!  
  
Нарцисса снова провела по его щеке, словно нечаянно стирая мокрую дорожку.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотала она. — Прости, они оба принесли тебе много горя, прости!  
  
— Мне не легче от того, что ты извиняешься за них, — пробормотал Снейп, уткнувшись носом в колени, но когда Нарцисса взяла его за руку, выдергивать её не стал.  
  
— У тебя вообще с Люциусом что-то было? — немного грубовато произнес Снейп, желая избавиться от затянувшейся паузы.  
  
— Брачная ночь, — пальцы Нарциссы, обнимающие кисть Северуса, слегка дрожали — леди не говорят о таких вещах с посторонними, но Северус больше не посторонний, он соучастник. Хранитель тайны, и он заслужил ответы на любые вопросы. — Мы думали об общем ребенке, но… Люциус… он чуткий. Он понял, как мне хочется, чтобы мой сын был от любимого человека…  
  
— Теперь, если Гарри Поттера убьет наш повелитель, род Малфоев прервется, — голос Снейпа казался равнодушным, но Нарцисса больше доверяла его пальцам, которые слегка подрагивали в её руке.  
  
— Я рожу ему сына, — Нарцисса помедлила, словно решая, стоит ли продолжать. — Понимаешь, он ведь хороший, Люциус, очень. Но быть с ним неестественно, как с братом. То есть… — она отпустила руку Снейпа и закрыла лицо руками, вконец запутавшись.  
  
— Я понял, что ты хотела сказать, — Северус отчего-то не насмехался, голос его звучал скорее печально.  
  
Они так и просидели до утра, а потом пили чай вместе с очнувшимся и повеселевшим после Обливиэйта Люциусом. И Нарцисса говорила за троих, а Снейп угрюмо воображал, что когда-нибудь найдется кто-то, способный сделать такое и для него — лишить тех воспоминаний, которые приносят только боль._  
  
  
— Хвост, — зовет Снейп.  
  
Он знает, что Петтигрю ненавидит, когда его зовут так, и знает, что любопытство крысеныша всё равно пересилит страх, и он высунет нос из того угла, куда его загнала Белла. Он оказывается прав, вскоре слышатся торопливые шаги, и крысиное личико Питера просовывается в дверь.  
  
— Что еще? — недовольно бормочет он, глаза его жадно поблескивают.  
  
— Давай выпьем, Хвост. Выпьем за то, что твои друзья — живые и мертвые — настоящие ублюдки.  
  
— Можно подумать, твои лучше, — почти себе под нос бормочет Питер, хватая бокал Беллы и наливая в него.  
  
Но Снейп его слышит.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он. — Мои еще хуже.  
  
  
 _Снейп кивнул Нарциссе, которая прямо посреди разговора, даже не размениваясь на ответные кивки, накинула на мужа сеть супружеской измены.  
  
Это заклинание Блэки знали в совершенстве — заставить неверного мужа замереть, словно муху в вязком меде, лишить возможности двигаться, слышать и ощущать до тех пор, пока ревнивая супруга не утолит свою ярость.  
  
Но сейчас Нарцисса была не в ярости, она просто была напугана.  
  
Снейп медлил, он легко проник в беззащитный разум, и теперь перед его глазами скользили картины. Одно — знать от Нарциссы, и совсем другое — видеть своими глазами, как нежные губы его любимой касаются щеки Люциуса, как он гладит её по волосам, пропуская локоны между пальцами, как целует её голые плечи, как…  
  
Нарцисса с ужасом смотрела, как побелели пальцы Снейпа, его глаза казались безумными, а палочка едва не ходила ходуном в его руках.  
  
…Розовые ореолы сосков под холеными пальцами Люциуса, Лили жарко стонет, выгибается, бесстыдно раздвигает ноги…  
  
…Язык Люциуса скользит по шее, спускается ниже, слизывает капельку пота с круглой мягкой груди…  
  
Нарцисса видела, как в глазах Снейпа промелькнула боль, и сердце у неё замерло.  
  
— Нет, — прошептала она. — Нет, Северус! — добавила она громче, испугавшись, что он не услышит. — Северус, ты обещал! Пожалуйста! Не делай ему ничего дурного, я прошу тебя!  
  
Лицо Снейпа на мгновение прояснилось, он словно только что вернулся в покои мэнора, хотя — и Нарцисса была в этом уверена — так оно и было.  
  
— Зачем? — прошептал Снейп, глядя на Нарциссу и словно сквозь неё. — Ты ведь не любишь его.  
  
— Да! — Нарцисса видела множество людей на грани, и Снейп сейчас был одним из них. — Но он мой муж, понимаешь?!  
  
Северус не понимал.  
  
— Он мой муж, он мой друг, — сбивчиво поясняла Нарцисса, стараясь, чтобы руки не дрожали — края сети всё еще были на её пальцах. — Мы семья.  
  
Снейп закусил губу, да так сильно, что на ней выступила кровь.  
  
— А кого любишь ты, Нарцисса? — еле слышно спросил он. — Если Гарри Поттер — сын Люциуса, то чей сын Драко? Только не лги мне.  
  
Нарцисса, которая было собралась клясться в том, что Драко — сын Люциуса, вздрогнула и умоляюще прижала руки груди, отчего сеть дернулась вместе со скованным ею Малфоем.  
  
— Посмотри сам, — еле слышно прошептала она, широко раскрывая глаза.  
  
— Блэк, — не хуже гадюки прошипел Снейп, выныривая из её разума.  
  
Нарцисса сжалась. От мужа она временно отвела гнев Снейпа, а Драко ему было не достать. Да и не стал бы он вредить ребенку. Что касалось её возлюбленного — и сердце Нарциссы болезненно сжалось, — он был на другой стороне баррикад, и его тоже было не достать.  
  
— Помоги Люциусу, — прошептала Нарцисса, устав ждать, когда гнев Снейпа обрушится на неё. — Умоляю. Он сломается с этими воспоминаниями.  
  
— О сыне Блэка он знает? — Снейп неожиданно успокоился. Палочка в его руках больше не дрожала. — Если Поттер больше не будет в воспоминаниях его сыном, ему нужен свой наследник.  
  
— Ты прав, — Нарцисса вздрогнула, сообразив, что не подумала об этом. — Ты можешь поправить?  
  
— Могу, — Северус снова направил палочку на Люциуса и сосредоточился. — Ты легко предала его доверие, Нарцисса, — неожиданно заметил он.  
  
— Ему больно, — отчаянно выдохнула женщина, тщетно пытаясь скрыть, как точно ранили её слова Снейпа. — Я забочусь о нем.  
  
— Сделай одолжение, Нарцисса, — Снейп снова сосредоточился на Люциусе. — Никогда не заботься обо мне.  
  
Нарцисса смогла лишь молча кивнуть и следить за тем, как медленно и осторожно Снейп шевелит палочкой, все дальше уводя Люциуса от болезненных воспоминаний и всё глубже загоняя её, Нарциссу, в её собственноручно созданный ад. _  
  
  
Снейп просыпается с раздирающей рот сухостью и головной болью. Вино было хорошим, но компания и мысли неподходящими, а похмелье наказывает теперь его за это.  
  
Он медленно поднимается и бредет в ванную.  
  
По дороге он не думает о Нарциссе и том, как легко она подписала его смертный приговор, навязав заботу о сыне Блэка. Она сдержала обещание и никогда не заботилась о нем. И иногда это было горько.  
  
Сын Блэка. Это было куда хуже, чем сын Поттера, каковым Гарри Поттер не являлся. Но Снейп всё равно его ненавидел, как ненавидят напоминания о несбывшихся надеждах. В конце концов, он мог быть его сыном. Он даже не был ничем похож на Люциуса!  
  
Да и немного манерный слабый Драко ничем не походил на Блэка.  
  
  
 _— Я не знаю, что делать, Северус, — Нарцисса выглядела ужасно несчастной, она похудела, её нежная кожа казалась прозрачной, и под глазами просвечивало до пугающей синевы. Но Снейп не был впечатлен. Он прекрасно знал, что она тосковала по Блэку, который сидел в Азкабане по — и они оба это прекрасно понимали — ложному обвинению.  
  
— Что на этот раз? — Снейп сделал вид, что интересуется книгами из библиотеки мэнора, хотя их корешки уже набили оскомину своим нетронутым видом, а коснуться их сам, вытащить книгу, пролистать он не смел. Он был соучастником, а не другом.  
  
— Теперь, когда ты удалил все воспоминания о Лили… — начала Нарцисса.  
  
— Об умершей Лили, — резко вставил Снейп.  
  
Нарцисса вздрогнула, но продолжила:  
  
— Теперь Люциус, кажется, начинает влюбляться в меня.  
  
— Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, — Снейп демонстративно развел руками. — Он твой муж, ты его жена. У вас больше никого не осталось, и можно…  
  
Он остановился, видя, как глаза Нарциссы наполняются слезами.  
  
Несмотря на всю неприязнь, он неуклюже погладил её прямой ладонью по спине и произнес уже мягче:  
  
— Хочешь, мы вернем ему память?  
  
Нарцисса вздрогнула и отстранилась.  
  
— Нет, — прошептала она. — Не надо. Ему будет плохо, его ребенок остался без матери, его возлюбленная умерла, нет, Северус!  
  
— Почему-то мне кажется, ты печешься не о Гарри, — заметил Снейп холодно. — А о своем ребенке, ведь вспомни Люциус правду, он захочет забрать сиротку себе, приложит массу усилий, будет бодаться с Дамблдором и Министерством… На Драко совсем не останется времени, а ведь он тоже… почти сирота, да, Цисса?  
  
— Не говори так, — Нарцисса сжала кулаки и бессильно уронила разжавшиеся ладони вдоль туловища. — Гарри тоже лучше быть в безопасности, пока он сын героических Поттеров, а не чудом избежавшего Азкабана Упивающегося смертью.  
  
Снейп промолчал.  
  
Он мог сказать, что ему нравится насмешка судьбы, по которой сын одного из самых богатых и чистокровных магов растет у магглов, но он не настолько ненавидел Нарциссу, поэтому промолчал.  
  
— Так что ты хочешь, Цисса? — повторил он. — Если ты так убиваешься по своему Блэку, просто скажи мужу, что у тебя есть любовник. Малфой достаточно горд, чтобы перестать докучать тебе своими ласками, если у тебя есть другой.  
  
Он пожалел о своем предложении куда быстрее, чем думал.  
  
В тот день он снова ужинал у Малфоев. Каждый вечер, проведенный с этим семейством, сводил его с ума, но Снейп сам не знал, почему раз за разом соглашался остаться.  
  
— Мы с Цисси близкие друзья, — начал Малфой, когда они вдвоем спустились в библиотеку, чтобы выпить вина после ужина.  
  
— Да, — односложно ответил Снейп.  
  
Разговаривать с Малфоем не хотелось. Хотелось повалить его на пол и пинать ногами, стараясь попасть в лицо, но Снейп привык бороться со своими желаниями, хотя это приносило больше тоски, чем успокоения.  
  
— И она мне всё рассказала, — добавил Люциус, пристально глядя в лицо Снейпа.  
  
— Предположим, — уклончиво ответил Снейп, внутренне содрогаясь от гадкого смеха. Но долго смеяться ему не пришлось.  
  
— Она рассказала, что вы любовники, — продолжил Люциус.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь убью эту женщину, — пробормотал Снейп.  
  
— Постой, — Люциус схватил его за руку. — Я хочу объяснить. Северус, она много плачет, я не знаю, почему, но прошу, сделай так, чтобы она не плакала, это просто убивает меня. Ты не виноват, что она выбрала тебя, а не меня. Просто так вышло, понимаешь? Я просто хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.  
  
— Ты не виноват, что она выбрала тебя, а не меня. Просто так вышло, — медленно повторил Снейп. — Ты не виноват… Прости, Люциус, я задумался. Мне кажется, Цисса очень переживает, что мало уделяет времени тебе и Драко, мучается чувством вины из-за своих отношений со мной. Если ты больше будешь заниматься наследником, ей станет легче.  
  
— Я не подумал, — согласился Люциус. — И помни, Северус, я всё понимаю и не держу на тебя зла.  
  
Снейп вздохнул.  
  
Ненавидеть Малфоев было невыносимо сложно. _  
  
  
— Когда я умру, наложенные мною Обливиэйты спадут, — доверительно говорит Снейп зеркалу.  
  
Позади тонко взвизгивает Питер.  
  
— Что?! — вопит он. — Ты наложил на меня Обливиэйт? Что ты сделал со мной, что?!  
  
Снейп кривит губы в усмешке.  
  
— Успокойся, речь не о тебе, — резко обрывает он стенания Петтигрю.  
  
Он представляет ужас Люциуса, который чуть не убил собственного сына в Министерстве и позволил сгинуть возлюбленному своей супруги.  
  
Он представляет недоумения и брезгливость Малфоя-младшего — рано или поздно ему расскажут, чей он сын. В конце концов, ему давно пора принять наследство Блэков.  
  
Он представляет шок Гарри… Лишь бы выжил этот несчастный герой, а там пусть бьется в истерике и пьет успокоительные зелья, ему, Снейпу, не жалко.  
  
— Когда я умру… — повторяет он мечтательно.  
  
Нет, умирать не страшно.  
  
Необходимость еще долго оставаться живым — вот что действительно пугает Снейпа.


End file.
